


【1016】热熔

by Chasmflay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Agent AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Summary: Gasly is an ordinary college student, but his boyfriend is an agent.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	【1016】热熔

[特工au，不长]

夏尔·勒克莱尔悬挂在十八楼的玻璃窗外，只有腰部的钢丝绳承载着他全身的重量，高层建筑外的夜风气流穿过他的衣摆和碎发，让他整个人显得格外摇摇欲坠。但他的神情却是轻松的，很快就用一只脚踩上了落地窗打开后的窗沿，然后伸出手——

他抱紧了站在面前的皮埃尔·加斯利，并把一个不请自来的、冰凉的吻落在加斯利的嘴角。

加斯利发誓他总有一天会把勒克莱尔狠狠揍一顿，就为了夏尔总在挑战他的心脏稳定性。

但不是现在。

加斯利几乎是立刻就伸出手去，无意识地用了最大的力气抱紧勒克莱尔的腰，将他整个人往落地窗的酒店房间里拖。勒克莱尔百忙之中还有空解开腰间的安全扣，然后他们两个立刻就因为钢绳的反弹力摔在了一起，在酒店房间的地毯上毫无形象地滚了好几圈。

小圆桌被他们撞翻，玻璃器皿都滚落在毛毯上，勒克莱尔骑在加斯利的腰间，露出一个扬武扬威式的笑容：“你看，我说好会安全回来的。”

加斯利发誓他现在就想把勒克莱尔摁在地上狠狠揍一顿，如果不是对方坐在他怀里的话。

“我不知道你的‘安全回来’是指从三十层高的酒店顶端滑下来，你知道外面都是光滑的玻璃墙吗？如果你没有踩稳怎……”

剩下的话被吞进了两个人纠缠的唇舌间。勒克莱尔几乎热情又蛮横地含住了他的嘴唇，温热的舌堵住了大男孩儿的话语，这让他不得不分心去和勒克莱尔接吻。

结束了这个吻以后，勒克莱尔立刻又露出了被雨淋湿的小狗一样的眼神，如果不是他头顶没有两只耳朵，加斯利毫不怀疑他现在已经垂下可怜巴巴的飞机耳了。“原谅我吧”，那小狗的眼睛说道，“我以后还敢”。

他早晚会因为担心过度而心脏病发去世。加斯利翻了个白眼，把明显是装可怜的男朋友抱在怀里，小心地亲亲他的眉毛和眼睛。他就是对勒克莱尔毫无办法，这又能怪得了谁呢？

“所以你约我来酒店房间，就是为了从十八楼空降给我惊吓，是吗？”加斯利捏了捏勒克莱尔的脸颊。天知道来之前他还刻意换上了整洁漂亮的西装，以防这是一个约会。但勒克莱尔倒是一团糟，工装裤，黑衬衫，仔细看的话，还能看到他鼻尖上蹭到的一片黑灰，活像是刚从工厂爬出来的一样。

“我需要有人接应我……而且我给你带了礼物。”勒克莱尔不愿意从加斯利怀里起来，磨蹭了一下才把自己拧成一个奇怪的姿势，从屁股后面的工装裤兜里抽出一个小盒子，递到加斯利手里。

加斯利把那小盒子翻过来，打开一看，是一块形状奇怪的白色石头，不甚珍贵的模样。

“维苏威火山的泥灰岩，”勒克莱尔解释，“当地人会把它磨成粉烤饼吃，好神奇，我就给你带了一块。”

加斯利看了看石头看了看他，露出了一丝古怪的神情。收到礼物说不开心是假的，但这石头也太奇怪了，和勒克莱尔每一次执行任务时给他带的什么木头块、雕刻刀、日式面具一样奇怪。

“总之谢谢，”加斯利说，顺手把勒克莱尔鼻尖上的灰擦掉，“你去意大利执行任务了？”

勒克莱尔像是没骨头似的趴在他身上，也不管自己脏兮兮的衬衫会不会蹭脏加斯利的西装，听到他这么说就点了点头：“对，执行任务，是大财团的窃听任务。我好累，五十九个小时都在赶路，终于可以睡一会儿……”

男孩儿的话还没说完，加斯利只觉得怀里一沉，勒克莱尔在闭上眼睛的一瞬间似乎就睡着了。加斯利的心跟着他沉下去，五十九个小时不眠不休吗？难怪现在闭上眼睛就能睡着。

加斯利等了一会儿，确认勒克莱尔真的睡熟了，才小心翼翼地坐起身，把自己的男朋友抱起来，放在柔软的酒店床上。他有点过于小心，包括给勒克莱尔脱衣服的时候也一样，因为这小特工回家时十次有八次带着伤，加斯利不想再一次因为自己的失误弄疼他。

等几乎把勒克莱尔剥光以后，加斯利才拽了旁边的毯子过来，将对方从颈到脚包严实，然后躺在旁边去。虽然现在已经快要晚上十一点钟了，但他没有丝毫的睡意。勒克莱尔迅速睡着后的样子全无防备，加斯利就这么安静地注视着对方，他甚至还没来得及告诉夏尔他有多么思念这次重逢，对他的任务有多么担心，以及……在大学里每节课都替他喊到、帮他完成作业和论文有多么烦人。

他们是八岁的时候在法国南部认识的，勒克莱尔跟随他的教父一起到来，随后就莽撞地闯进了加斯利的生活里。他一直都没什么拒绝的机会，勒克莱尔毫不客气地霸占了他的私人空间，并在之后的十几年中越发得寸进尺，直至勒克莱尔眨着那双过分漂亮的眼睛问他“你想和我谈恋爱吗？”

这太过分了，加斯利的手心贴在熟睡的男孩儿脸上，注视着他过长的浓密睫毛，这分明就是一种不对等的恋爱关系。

年仅22岁的勒克莱尔是明码标价的私人特工，服务于某个加斯利不知道的公司，但他仍然考进了加斯利所在的大学，甚至挤进了他的双人宿舍，只为了能在每个无人的深夜里钻进他的被窝里。

他们的生活明暗清晰，中间隔着一道明显的晨昏线。

加斯利是力学与机工系的硕士高材生，生活被课程、实验、论文、设计、图书馆所填满，全然被白昼笼盖，几无暧昧和阴影；而勒克莱尔则不同，他属于十二点后的深夜。伪装、隐藏、保护、追踪、狙击、单兵作战，这要求他具备那些常人所不需要具备的能力，而这些能力也像束缚他的渔网，将他淹没在永无止境的黑暗中。

这太不公平了，加斯利贴近那张漂亮的脸，在男友的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。勒克莱尔熟悉他的一切，他却对勒克莱尔的工作一无所知，他们爱意的分量或许同重，但他却总是过分被动的那一个。

也许我们应该谈谈，加斯利伸出手，抱住勒克莱尔，将他往自己怀里拽了拽，闭上眼睛。但不是今天。


End file.
